Delusion
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: Break is just another pawn in Vincent's game. He can break him down, He can make him cry. After all, Its easy to break him if everything he believes in doesnt exist..  Dark Angst Warning ,  Kink Meme Fill


_**~Delusion~**_

**The Prompt:  
**Kink Meme Fill: Vincent Makes Break cry (no crack, dark content bonus)

**Warning:  
**Dark content, Implied bondage

**Pairings:**  
Hinted BreakXReim, Hinted BreakXSharon and possible BreakXVincent?

**Dedicated to:**  
Ms. Gommy for working so hard translating the new chapter. She needs more credit. Seriously.

* * *

Slim fingers grasped the side of his face and pulled him in, their face so close to Break's, he could feel the breath on his cheeks. "Cry for me Xerxes Break." A long finger traced up his neck to his eye, then back down again slowly, clawing him with his nail as it slid down his face painfully. "There gone." The voice whispered, the words tainting him with fear. "Noboodies left for you to play brave for... You dont need to lie. Be honest for me... Cry"

Break shook his head stubornly, biting his lip in attempt to supress the dry sob that threatened to shake his frame, sick and frail from weakness. A dark chuckle rose from his captors throat as his hand connected with his chin, pulling his head up and forward, to face him. In this moment, he felt the irony and found himself laughing in a semi crazed state, half of him still choking on the sobs that refused to escape his mouth. He could not see the man, and the man had no idea what had taken place in that dark hole of Sabrier. He was being forced to face his captor, but he couldnt even see his face. Ther e was a painful pause as the captor tried to understand what his laughter had meant however after a moment, he went back to what he was doing, no doubt feeling that it was just Break, being insane. Maybe he was, at this point, he wasnt sure, himself anymore. Was this what insanity felt like? Pleading and Painful? Unsure if what you feel is even real? If anything before this was real or if it was a wonderful dream cast into oblivion? He couldnt even tell what was a dream and what was reality. Maybe it was better that way. He wasnt sure he wanted to know.

"You know," the voice continued, as if nothing had ever happened. "I do admit, you have a pretty face Xerxes Break.." The captor smiled darkly before letting go of his head, pushing him back towards the wall. He shut out the words and tried to focus on something else, anything else. But what else was there. No Sharon.. No Reim... what else was there? The voice kept claiming that it was all a dream. A figment of his imagination. That this was his reality and what he thought he knew was a lie. They dont exist... Break shook his head again, however tears stung at his eyes now. He didnt want it like this. He understood his place was here, in this room... But a world without the two people, who made his life worth anything. The people who healed his heart, and forgave his sins... They had to exist, without them... was no place at all...

A tear escaped his eye as he felt it fall down his cheeks. He could hear screaming now but it took him a few minutes of crying and sobbing before he realized it was him who was doing it. With his pride broken and the smile forgotten from his features, he screamed in agony, thrashing away from the voices touch. Yes, some could say he had been broken.. But it wasnt his captor who made this responsible. It was him, for dreaming up people he wished really existed. For invisible people he cared for. People he loved who werent even real. The poison of the previous nights dream pounded in his head as he remembered it, The sound of her voice, reassurring him while putting her warm hand in his cold one. Her telling him of the scene as they danced, his blind smile as she decribed vividly, a room full of dancing bodies, their dresses and ties swinging with the music. The Lunette's voice when Break thought he was lost. His return from so far. The sword in his hand, the fighting, the gore. The smiling faces of the two that meant most to him, that he never got to see since he awoke. He wished he could sleep, and return to the wonderful dream again.

After a minute more, his screaming slowed however he continued to sob uncontrollably, wishing he could be thrown into the abyss, and get pulled apart. Eaten by a chain, like he did with that little sinclair girl who he wasnt even sure actually lived. Anything to get away from the dark room, with this dark figure leaning over him in glee. His sobs subsided and even his thrashing ended however, his mind was torn into pieces, no longer sure what he was doing. He ceased to move as tears stained his cheeks, red from the liquid guilt that had fell down his face. Broken. Was that what he was? Or was he never together from the start?

"Very wonderful..." The voice cooed, releasing Break from his grasp. The mock in his tone was dark humor, like he found it so amusing. "you did well today Xerxes.." A hand placed on his shoulder as the man stood up, patting him on the head before he laughed, his grotest and malicious laugh echoed off of the room, making it feel all around them. Xerxes closed his eyes willing it to all stop however it was ingrained into his mind, laughing at any thought he had of escape. There was no escape. Not even for him this time. The footsteps slowly faded as the door only signal that the captor had left as the door slammed behind them, leaving Break alone in the dark.

The world consisted of only a few real things. Just him, Vincent, and the guilt of the ghosts who screamed his hollow name... Even if they dont exist.

* * *

Angsty oneshot for A Pandora Hearts Kink meme. Was it a little ooc? Yes? No? Maybe? Read and Review! :D


End file.
